While caring for a young baby can be one of the most rewarding duties a person may bear, it is often one of the most traumatizing. This is due to the fact that people know so very little about babies due to the amount of time they are exposed to them. Every action, or lack of action, is questioned as to whether or not it is the correct thing for the infant to be doing at that stage of development.
One (1) developmental stage that often causes much duress for infants and toddlers is that of teething. Most teething apparatuses include a simple pacifier having a nipple portion. These work well to assist a toddler with the pain and discomfort of the growing teeth but more can be done.
Infants and toddlers are easily entertained and yearn for stimulation. Providing extra stimulation serves as a distraction for a teething infant or toddler.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which children who are in the teething stage can be provided comfort as well as be distracted through stimulation and entertainment.